a hot summer in santorini
by ebannwhately
Summary: so this is for two friends of mine, it's about them re-encotering their old loves, (Tom Hiddleston and Dylna O'brien) and me meeting Benedict Cumberbatch. M for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful summer day in the paradisiacal island of Santorini, when the three girls woke up, they had partied quite hard the night before so they gave themselves the privilege to sleep in and don't wake up until way past lunch time. But now the sun was almost setting and all three were craving something stronger than the mimosas they have been drinking all afternoon while tanning/napping.

They walked to the bar near the a cliff, one of their favorite bars actually, it was full that night but there were three very important people there, three men who would change the pace the vacations were going.


	2. Gloria part 1

Gloria sat at the small chair right in front of the beer tap, her back turned to the glass wall that watched over the sea, there was a huge mirror behind the shelves where multiple bottles filled with drinks from all around the world were held.

She ordered three tequila shots and a Greek mojito, as she sat down the glass from he first shot she caught the glimpse of the same pair of eyes she had spent so many hours looking at, they were as blue as the Mediterranean sea who could only be heard once the sun was gone.

"Tom" she gasped, before getting up and turning to leave, hopefully he didn't see her and she cod get out of the bar and back to the safety of her hotel room, but she was not fast enough or maybe he had already seen her, but right before she could turn the first corner down the street, a strong hand was wrapped around her wrist and she knew exactly who it was, the firm yet gentle grasp gave her certainty.

"Hey Gloria" he said as she turned around, but not looking at his eyes, they were too blue, too gentle, too passionate she knew she was going to break if she looked straight into those ocean deep beauties.

"Hi" was all she could manage before turning to leave once more, but he was faster and she stopped at her tracks

"I know running away is your specialty but I deserve some answers," he said looking right into her eyes, as if looking for something

Suddenly her body was filled with courage, her voice fierce like she was declaring war "you may deserve some answers," she smirked a little "but not tonight honey" and she was gone, running to the darkness of the streets.

But they saw each other again, two nights after, when her eyes were no longer red and puffy from crying and he had already sobered up after drinking his hurt. Well, he wasn't exactly sober right now, after three glasses of whisky he was kind of fearless, but when he saw the beautiful girl he once called his, dancing with some random dude he was not only fearless but also jealous.

He drank some more trying really hard to swallow his desire to just run to her and kiss her- just the way that dude was doing, "NO" he wanted to scream but the worlds never left his mouth. Gloria had her hands wrapped around the guy's neck while they kissed, and touched and danced and all Tom wanted to do was be that guy.

He sipped the whole glass at once and walked straight to the couple he was looking before, and without a world he just pulled the guy and punched him in the nose before having a moment of remorse where he gave in and apologized.

But the guy was already walking towards the bathroom and tom could feel Gloria's stare burning wholes in the back of his head.

He turned making his puppy dog eyes hopping for forgiveness but knowing that was not going to happen.

She looked at him for about 5 seconds before storming out, being closed followed by him, she was fast but he was faster, reaching for her arm and holding her on firm yet gentle grasp.

The street were full of drunk girls on short dresses and loud guys sweating on their button up shirts, but nobody was paying much attention to the couple staring deeply at each other's eyes I the middle of the street.

"Why did you do that?" she screamed at him, disbelieve and confusing showing on her face "You have no right in punching a guy just because i kissed him. No you just don't have the right to punch anyone!"

"i know and i'm sorry for punching him, i shouldn't have done that"

"damn right you shouldn't" she wasn't screaming anymore but her voice was still dripping anger, but she couldn't hold back the single most life comsuming impulse that took over her body and sudely she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him the same way she used to back when she wasn't scared about how deep her feeling for him where.

But just as fast as it started she pulled away, fear taking it's tool on her once agian. Gloria turned to leave but Tom held her arm and with that oh so incredible voice of his said "don't leave me again. Talk to me"

Gloria looked deep inside herself to find the strengh it too for her to turn around and look at him, his eyes were pleading for a moment, an explination, something to at least allow him to understand her a little bit better.

"Fine, but my shoes are killing me, so if you want to talk i need confortable shoes and a bottle of tequila."

They walked back to her hotel in silence, both minds going over drive with possibilities for the night.

"Ok, i'll admit i was pretty sure you could make the Snake hips, i just wanted to give you a reason to do it so i could watch" Gloria affirmed before downing yet another shot of bourbon. They have been sitting in her room's porch for the past 40 minutes, drinking and talking about their past, not just their past as a couple but before that as well.

They were half the way across their first bottle of bourbon, they had drunk all the two other tequilas, both way past tipsy by now. Gloria had her legs on his lap as she smoked a cigaret and he played with the melting ice inside his glass.

"i always wanted to cook you something but i was afraid to make something you couldn't eat." Tom confessed before taking a large sip of his drink.

"i really liked doing doctor who marathons with you"

"i liked the way you used to make my tea in the afternoon"

"i want to kiss you right now" and just like that the confessing time passed and they were in each other's arms once again.

The familiarity of his kisses made her gasp, she missed him, missed the way he grabbed her hip bones so strongly but had a soft touch when it came to her boobs, she missed the bites he gave her between kisses and most of all she missed being within his embrace.

Tom was just so lost on her, he believed he would not be able to spell his own name at that moment even if his life depended on it, all he could say, see of fell was her and his love for he.


End file.
